Eternamente bendecida (Naruto One-Shot)
by sweetuzumakix
Summary: Al parecer, tengo que agradecerle a la vida, porque con tu compañía yo eh estado siempre eternamente bendecida. Quien iba a pensar que su madre le había dado un nombre tan hermoso y lleno de significado, a pesar de haberle causado un trauma de por vida. One-shot de tres partes. Historia corta inspirada en Naruto y en mi OC. Todos los derechos reservados.
1. Introducción

**Introducción.**

 **M** i vida solo era un pequeño remolino sin fin lleno de los trágicos recuerdos y falsas esperanzas que me hacían recordar la cruel realidad de la cual yo fui y era partícipe.

No había día alguno que dejara de sentir todos aquellos absorbentes sentimientos de prepotencia, ira y tristeza que se acumulaban con el pasar de los años en lo más profundo de mi ser, dejándome una profunda cicatriz en mi corazón.

Si tan solo las cosas no hubiesen pasado de aquella particular manera, tal vez todo lo que sentiría y lo que había sufrido solo fuesen parte de una obra de ficción.

Tal vez no habría la necesidad de vestir a diario con mi prenda favorita: La máscara que con solo una de mis mejores sonrisas ocultaba lo tan destruida y sola que me encontraba por dentro.

Ninguna persona u otro podía entenderme en lo más mínimo, pues para mí la empatía era solo un pensamiento utópico, algo en que solo las personas que viven dentro de su nube podían creer. O eso pensaba hasta que apareciste tú.

Puede que halla sido una simple casualidad o tan solo una obra del destino que quiso que aquel lejano día de primavera cruzaramos caminos de la forma más impredecible.

No puedo negar que fue inevitable perderme en esos bellos ojos más claros que el mismo cielo y dejarme hipnotizar por aquella alegre sonrisa, cual años después me salvaría de mi perdición más de una vez.

Desde aquel momento algo dentro de mi floreció hasta tal punto de considerarte la persona más peligrosa para mi, solo por el simple hecho de apreciarte tanto que era imposible no poder dejarte.

El tiempo tuvo que pasar y mis sentimientos aclararse a tal punto de darme cuenta que a tu lado yo siempre estuve, estoy y estaré **_eternamente bendecida._**


	2. Primera parte

I

Los últimos rayos rojizos que emanaba el sol se hacían presentes en aquel frío y solitario bosque, emergiendo de él la oscuridad que lo envolvía con el pasar del tiempo. Se hacía cada vez más notoria la helada brisa que pasaba por entre los árboles y llegaba a calar los huesos de todos los animales y personas que pasaran por allí, rogando encontrar un buen lugar para refugiarse, pues no estaban lejos del País del Hierro.

Aún con todo ello, Tanakura Hisae siguió caminando a paso rápido contra el frío viento, el cual ondeaba la parte baja de su fina capa y traspasaba esta, helandole cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía que apurarse lo más rápido posible si quería llegar a la guarida de los Akatsukis, antes que en la Aldea se diesen cuenta de su desaparición y fueran tras ella.

Estaba decidida a entrar a esa temible organización con renegados y asesinos clase S, tan solo para estar un paso más cerca de cumplir su anhelada _venganza_ : El poder matar a su propia _madre_. Su progenitora había sido quien masacró a toda su familia, dejándola viva solo a ella para luego sellarle dentro un poderoso demonio lleno de odio. Por cosas del destino, fue calificada por su madre como 'inservible' y desechada en las afueras de Konoha, para días después ser encontrada por unos ANBU y llevarla a la que sería su nuevo hogar.

Desde aquel fatídico día su tan deseado modelo a seguir se convirtió en la persona más temible y aborrecida por Hisae. Por ello estaba decidida a hacer lo que sea, aún si tuviera que dejar su propio hogar y las personas que más ama, solo para realizar aquella meta egoísta que se había trazado años atrás. Aunque, había un detalle, no estaba dispuesta a dañar a los que fueron de su misma Aldea.

De pronto el sonido del crujir de unas ramas y hojas secas se hicieron presentes, produciendo ecos en cada rincón de aquel solitario bosque. Aquello no era algo que se pudiera pasar desapercibido, sino todo lo contrario, algo en el que se debía poner todos los sentidos en alerta.

Hisae escondió más su rostro en la capucha de su capa casi sin dejarla apreciar y aceleró su andar, dejando en cada pisada una ligera huella suya en el suave y fértil césped. El solo pensar que podían ser shinobis de Konoha tras de ella, hacían que un sentimiento amargo lleno de temor e inseguridad se apoderase de ella, deseando desde lo más profundo de su alma que todo fuese irreal. No quería atacarlos, ni dañarlos con aquella cosa maldita dentro de ella, solo quería que le dejasen desertar sin más, pero hasta ella misma sabía que eso era imposible.

Sentía como alguien la seguía a travéz del bosque, aumentando la velocidad conforme ella lo hacía. No mostraba el más mínimo cuidado de ocultarse, ni pasar desapercibido por entre los árboles como lo haría un ninja, sino todo lo contrario. Debía deshacerse de aquella persona y rápido, antes que se vea involucrada en problemas.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, sintió como su perseguidor había parado en seco, pudiendo esta persona observar como Hisae corría de él sin siquiera voltear atrás. Ahora otro de sus preciados amigos huía de la Aldea, tan solo para completar una absurda venganza que no le llevaría a nada bueno.

—¿Hi... Hisae-chan? —se preguntó a él mismo con deje de temor e incredulidad.

Tan solo al escuchar su nombre, la susodicha sintió como un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella e hizo que dejase de correr y huir de él. Sabía de quien se trataba, pues aquella voz la conocía perfectamente como para confundirla con la de alguien más.

Lentamente se quitó la capucha, cual cubría gran parte de su rostro, y dio media vuelta yendo al sentido contrario de aquel frío viento, para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que menos quería tratar en estos momentos, Uzumaki Naruto.

Su esbelto, pero fuerte y fornido cuerpo estaba cubierto por la típica capa de Konoha, una de la únicas prendas que resaltaban, junto con su protector ninja. Su rebelde cabello rubio en punta combinaba perfectamente con su piel tostada y sus finas facciones masculinas, resaltando en él sus tres marcas características suyas en cada mejilla y sus bellos ojos más azules que el cielo, cuales indagaban en lo más profundo del alma de Hisae el por qué de su acción. No sabía como decirle al chico que tanto _quería_ que renegaba de la Aldea por casi las mismas razones que su ex compañero, Uchiha Sasuke, sin que le impida de alguna u otra forma seguir con su camino.

Por otro lado, las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron de un leve color carmesí al observar mejor y detenidamente a aquella bella chica que tenía frente a sus ojos. Su largo y sedoso cabello cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, se mecía al compás del viento, al igual que sus finas y delicadas curvas bajo su capa. Su protector de Konoha lo tenía sujetado como cinta en el cabello, dejando escapar un par de ondulados y largos mechones que adornaban cada parte de su blanco y pálido rostro, cual resaltaba su pequeña nariz recta, su fino mentón, sus rosados labios carnosos y sus preciosos ojos verdes, cuales huían de la mirada de aquel rubio cabeza hueca.

Tenía que admitirlo, de tan solo verla su corazón se emocionaba y latía con fiereza, su respiración se agitaba y dentro de él miles de sentimientos ocultos florecían. Ella era una de las únicas personas que había creído en él cuando más lo necesitaba y aquello hizo que la _quisiese_ mucho, aunque ahora ese sentimiento había traspasado de las barreras permitidas de una amistad. Por ello, se hizo la promesa de ahora iba a ser él quien crea en Hisae, para así traerla y salvarla de las garras de la oscuridad, cueste lo que le cueste.

—¿Qué quieres, Naruto? —le preguntó seca.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Le miró con seriedad y amargura, frunciendo el ceño.

—Cumplir mi meta, ¿no es obvio? —respondió, para luego hacer una pausa y entrecerrar los ojos—. No evadas mi pregunta, idiota. —Una vena hinchada se dio a relucir en su frente.

En otras circunstancias, Naruto se hubiera burlado de la castaña por su comentario, para luego reírse descontroladamente por los cómicos gestos que ella inconscientemente hacía. Pero este no era uno de los tantos gratos momentos que habían pasado juntos, sino uno decisivo que daría a conocer cual sería el destino de su _mejor amig_ a.

—No te dejaré ir tan fácil, Hisae-chan —advirtió Naruto en forma de respuesta.

—Que generoso —ironizó la susodicha con una falsa sonrisa—. No he pedido tu ayuda.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta que todos en la Aldea están preocupados por ti, incluyéndome? ¡Te vas así por así sin decir nada, solo para realizar ese absurdo sueño tuyo! —exclamó con ira y deje de tristeza—. ¡La venganza no te llevará a nada bueno'Dattebayo!

—¿Y? A mi qué —dijo, tratando de sonar lo más dura posible—. Ustedes no saben nada acerca de mi, ni siquiera el como me siento y el dolor que he pasado. —Le miró con enojo—. Dejen de perder su tiempo en mi para que no realice ese 'absurdo sueño', que según tú, yo tengo —dijo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Aunque Hisae no se diera cuenta por ella misma, la persona que más la entendía estaba frente a sus propios ojos. Ambos habían pasado por aquel amargo y doloroso sentimiento al cual llaman _soledad,_ siendo despreciados por la gente de la Aldea solo por tener a dos temibles bestias en su interior, el Kyūbi en Naruto y el Akaoni en Hisae. A pesar de todo ello, desde el día en que se conocieron, no hubo ocasión en donde no se desanimaran y apoyasen mutuamente ante cualquier adversidad, convirtiéndolos así en los _mejores amigos._

 _Las verdes hojas de los frondosos árboles se mecían al compás de la fresca brisa que soplaba el ambiente de aquel brillante atardecer, dándole un aspecto reconfortante y lleno de tranquilidad a aquel cálido ambiente. Se podía observar como varias parejas paseaban de un lado a otro, algunas personas descansaban plácidamente con el fin de recuperar fuerzas y los niños jugaban animadamente en el parque._

 _Ante ello, Tanakura Hisae de tan solo seis años no quería ser la excepción entre todos y trataba en lo posible de aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y usarlo para divertirse, aunque nadie la ayudara en el transcurso._ _No era novedad para ella que ningún niño se le acercase o se burlaran de ella por cualquier defecto que tenía, pues, según lo que ella había visto, los que no eran de Konoha, no eran muy bien recibidos en esta._

 _Se encontraba acostada sobre el suave y fértil césped y bajo la tenue sombra del gran árbol cerca a ella, permitiendole este una mejor visión para leer tranquilamente las últimas páginas de su libro favorito. Se trataba acerca de una chica común y corriente, sin talento alguno, que a pesar de todas las adversidades, logró seguir adelante y poder ser una gran ninja médico. De alguna u otra manera, se sentía como la protagonista en un principio, dándole las ganas de seguir su camino y querer ser reconocida por todos._

 _De pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, originado por una pelota que habían arrojado un trío de niños cerca a ella._

 _—¡Oye niñata, acéptalo! ¡Lo único que tienes son a tus libros, ya que nadie quiere ser tu amigo! —le gritó uno de ellos, acercándosele poco a poco._

 _Instintivamente se sentó en el verde pasto bajo ella y llevó rápidamente sus manos a su cráneo para empezar a sobarlo por el dolor que tenía, dejando caer por inercia su preciado libro de tapa roja en su regazo. Definitivamente esto se estaba haciendo costumbre, pues no era la primera vez que aquel trío de niños la molestaba y la hacía pasar un mal rato, a pesar que ella no se metía con ellos._

 _—¡Déjenme en paz, bola de idiotas! —exclamó furiosa, parándose del suelo—. ¡Me tienen harta, enserio! ¡Juro que si me siguen molestando, les daré una paliza a cada uno! —Hizo sus manos en puños._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Acaso la pobre niña sin padres piensa acabar con nosotros? —dijo otro con pena fingida—. Tan solo eres una inútil —susurró con burla, logrando Hisae escucharlo._

 _La castaña bajó su mirada al piso con expresión de tristeza, tratando en todo lo posible que sus ojos no se cristalicen y posteriormente llorar a mares. No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado o la cantidad de veces que hayan mencionado algo ya sea bueno o malo de su difunta y tan amada familia, siempre llegaba a sus recuerdos aquel fatídico día y las tantas emociones que sintió._

 _—Oh, parece que se puso sentimental —dijo burló el último de ellos, empujándola fuertemente hacia el tronco del gran árbol tras de ella—. Al menos no somos como tú, sin familia y siempre solos —le susurró en un tono oible por todos._

 _Aquel comentario causó las risas de sus demás compañeros, haciéndola sentir inexplicablemente triste y enojada consigo misma, aguantándose las inmensas ganas de llorar. Aunque tratara en lo posible de no lucir débil ante esos idiotas y que la molestasen por ello, era casi imposible, pues aquellos terribles y absorbentes sentimientos por no haber podido hacer absolutamente nada para detener a su madre aquel fatídico día la envolvían poco a poco, haciéndola sentir cada vez más miserable._

 _El niño que la había empujado, sin piedad alguna, apuntó su puño en dirección al rostro de Hisae para, acto seguido, impactarselo en su rostro. Ante ello, la castaña cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando_ _únicamente el dolor que le esperaba, pero en vez de eso oyó el delirante grito del niño y el sonido de su caída._

 _—¡Toma eso'Dattebayo!_

 _Ante aquellas palabras, los verduscos y brillantes ojos de Hisae se abrieron de golpe, pudiendo así observar a su agresor en un estado lamentable. Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en el fértil y suave césped bajo él, hundiéndose en este levemente por la fuerza ejercida por cada parte de su cuerpo. No podía mover siquiera un pequeño músculo o articulación, pues la fuerte paliza que le propinó un mocoso de menor grado que él, lo había dejado todo adolorido por el impacto de su puño y de su humillante caída._

 _Al observar aquello, Hisae volteó su cabeza tímida y lentamente hacia su izquierda, dejando un par de mechones castaños ser alborotados por aquella cálida y suave brisa de la tranquila primavera en la que se encontraban y posando sus ojos en el niño quien había sido su 'salvador'._

 _La cálida brisa que pasaba entre los presentes agitaba suavemente el cabello rubio en punta que poseía y le ondeaba cada parte de su polo color crema con un curioso espiral rojo en el centro. Su tostado rostro con finas facciones masculinas combinaban perfectamente con sus tres curiosas y singulares marcas en cada mejilla y sus llamativos ojos más azules que el mismo cielo, cuales miraban con semblante serio y una mueca de disconformidad en su cara a los agresores de la niña cerca a él._

 _—¡Basta! ¡Dejen de fastidiarla!_

 _Las fulminantes miradas de aquel trío de niños no se quedaron atrás, buscando de alguna u otra manera intimidarlo con sus profundos y despectivos ojos oscuros._

 _—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó uno del séquito con mirada de desprecio—. Nadie te quiere, vete_ _—espetó._

 _—No voy a permitir_ _que sigan haciéndole eso a todos'Dattebayo —advirtió, ganándose las burlas de los niños._

 _—Dejaremos de hacerlo cuando no seas un_ _problema_ _para la Aldea, mocoso —dijo el de al lado, señalándolo con su dedo índice._

 _El niño rubio bajo su mirada hacia el piso, mirando a un punto fijo en este, y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, al igual que sus puños. Algo dentro de Hisae se rompió, haciéndola sentir grandísimamente enojada con ese trío de niños. No le importaba quien diablos sean ese grupo de idiotas o quien era el niño que la había salvado de ellos, sino el como podían hacer sentir a alguien tan miserable y con las ganas de no querer vivir, llegando al extremo de hacerlos llorar._

 _A duras penas, el niño que yacía tirado en el césped apoyó sus codos en este y empezó a levantarse lentamente, recorriendo en él un dolor agudo que desaparecía de poco a poco conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ahora iba a poder devolverle el puñetazo que le propinó, multiplicado por diez._

 _—Vamos, ni que tuvieras padres o una familia que nos llame la atención por hacerlo —lo provocó con burla, acompañado de las risas de sus compañeros._

 _—¡Cállate!_

 _El niño rubio levantó su mirada, dando a relucir su rostro serio lleno de la ira y prepotencia que lo carcomía. Estaba cansado que ellos y toda la Aldea se comporten de esa forma tan despectiva y cruel con él, y saber que hacían lo mismo con alguien más le daba ganas de querer hacerles tragar sus palabras a golpes._

 _Sin más, dirigió su puño hacia él con el fin de impactarselo en su cara, cosa que no dio resultado alguno por el bloqueo que había hecho este con su brazo. El de camiseta crema quitó su puño para, acto seguido, dar un par de pasos atrás, y aprovechándose de esto, el séquito del niño al que estaba atacando fueron contra él sin piedad alguna, propinándole varios y duros puñetazos y patadas que lo derribaban dejaban en varias partes de su cuerpo un leve color rojizo y un fuerte dolor agudo, cual recorría toda la zona afectada._

 _Mientras tanto Hisae observaba como la pelea transcurría segundo a segundo, sintiéndose responsable y horriblemente mal por todo lo que estaba pasando. Por su culpa y la de sus problemas aquel niño rubio se estaba peleando con ese trío de idiotas que anteriormente la estaban molestando como de costumbre, causándole a él un gran perjuicio. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto y rápido, si es que no quería que algo peor pasase._


	3. Segunda parte

II

 _E_ _n un veloz movimiento y sin pensárselo mucho, se dirigió hacia el niño que anteriormente estaba tirado en el suelo y le dio una patada en 'el lugar donde no le da el sol' con todas sus fuerzas._ _Instintivamente la espalda del niño se arqueó y su cara se arrugó y comprimió al instante que sintió aquel profundo y punzante dolor recorrer todas las partes de su cuerpo, en especial aquella zona extremadamente delicada para él. Llevó rápidamente sus manos a su entrepierna y empezó a tocarla y sobarla con cuidado mientras caía en el césped de rodillas, con el fin de calmar el interminable dolor que no cesaba ante nada._

 _Tan solo al escuchar el estruendo de la caída del niño sobre el pasto y ver sus muecas y quejidos de dolor, su séquito adquirió una mirada de horror y preocupación, desencadenando dentro de ellos el temor de poder terminar así. Rápidamente cada uno agarró a su compañero de sus dos brazos y lo arrastraron a duras penas y sin su consentimiento por el suelo para sacarlo de ahí lo más rápido posible, ensuciando con aquella áspera y oscura tierra bajo él la ropa que tenía._

 _—¡Me las pagaran, niñatos! —sentenció con notable dolor e ira en su rostro._

 _—¡Retirada! —gritó uno que lo sujetaba por el brazo izquierdo._

 _La castaña dio un suspiro de alivio y curvó una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos y rosados labios, al ver como el trío de niños huían de ella y del niño quien la defendió. Al fin ese grupo de idiotas se habían rendido de una vez por todas y probablemente los dejarían de fastidiar, algo con lo que estaba sumamente agradecida con el niño con bigotes de gato._

 _Una sonora risa llena de alegría interrumpió sus profundos pensamientos, haciendo voltear su cabeza hacia el_ _poseedor_ _de aquella melodía. El niño rubio, quien anteriormente la había defendido y estaba ahora tendido en el suelo con varias heridas, tenía una amplia sonrisa, en la cual se reflejaba lo enormemente feliz que estaba y dejaba escapar su sonora y pegajosa risa._

 _Hisae dejó escapar una leve risa de sus labios para posteriormente dar un par de pasos hacia el niño cerca a ella. Sin lugar a dudas aquel niño era algo_ _extraño_ _, pues hasta ahora no conocía a alguien que_ _estuviera_ _radiante de felicidad después de haber recibido varios puñetazos y golpes._

 _Juntó y dobló un poco sus blancas y pálidas rodillas, puso con delicadeza su mano izquierda sobre estas y le ofreció junto con una sincera sonrisa su mano derecha para poder levantarse. El niño del polo crema dejó de reírse al notar el amable gesto de la castaña y gustosamente aceptó su mano,_ _devolviéndole_ _la sonrisa. Esta era la primera vez que alguien se comportaba así con él y no de manera grosera y despectiva, cosa por lo que estaba enormemente feliz por dentro._

 _—Gracias, niño con bigotes de gato —agradeció con algo de gracia—. Creo que si no fuera por ti, más tarde_ _estuviera_ _en una camilla del hospital de Konoha —Bajó la mirada, apareciendo en su frente un_ _par de líneas de depresión._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras, un leve tono carmesí subió a sus mejillas y con su dedo índice se rascó con un poco de pena su mejilla derecha._ _Era inevitable no sentirse avergonzado por aquel simple comentario, pues la forma sincera y amistosa en como lo dijo hicieron que se sienta muy especial por dentro._

 _—No es nada'Dattebayo —dijo un tanto avergonzado, soltando una leve risa de sus labios—. Esos niños se lo merecían._

 _—Bueno, eso es verdad. —Le dio la razón—, pero igual, gracias —agradeció nuevamente, dando un suspiro con_ _diversión_ _—. Eh, por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?_

 _—¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y seré el próximo Hokage'Dattebayo! —exclamó, señalando tras de ella el Monte Hokage_.

 _—¿Hokage? —Arqueó una ceja con incredulidad._

 _—¡Claro'Dattebayo! —exclamó con decisión—. Así todos en la Aldea dejarán de tratarme mal y seré reconocido por todos._

 _Aquel niño podía ser un irremediable idiota y_ _extremadamente h_ _iperactivo a simple vista, pero aquel sueño que tenía y se había trazado no era solo porque quería y ya. Había demostrado que con valentía y vehemencia podría lograr lo que sea y defender a quien sea, como lo había hecho hacía un par de minutos. Así que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo de alguna u otra forma a cumplir su tan anhelado sueño, puesto que también sentía lo que era tener uno._

 _—¡Pues mi nombre es_ _Tanakura_ _Hisae y seré la mejor ninja médico, es una promesa! —exclamó, sacándole una inevitable sonrisa a Naruto—, para así, cuando estés gravemente herido, yo pueda sanarte y_ _estés más cerca de ser Hokage —Soltó una leve y tierna risa._

 _Los colores subieron a su rostro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_ _, asemejándose este al color de un tomate maduro._ _La sinceridad y ánimos con las que la niña frente a él le había dicho aquellas palabras, hizo que dentro del niño rubio aparezca una desbordante alegría y optimismo, cual la demostraba plasmando en su rostro una amplia sonrisa._

 _Ahora tenía a otra persona que creía en él, al igual que_ _Iruka_ _, y en su 'absurdo sueño' que según todos él poseía. Por ello, i_ _ba a ser una leyenda ninja, cual sería contada por muchas generaciones, y convertirse en el mejor Hokage de todos, sin defraudar a su nueva_ _amiga_ _y a su_ _sensei_ _._

 _—Me estás avergonzando, Hisae-chan —se sinceró sonriente, llevando su mano derecha a su nuca para_ _rascarsela_ _por pena._

 _La castaña rió con sutileza por aquel comentario, pues le daba gracia todas esas caras que Naruto ponía._

 _—_ _Hey_ _—la llamó, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo—, ¡celebremos con ramen que yo seré Hokage y tú la mejor ninja_ _médico'Dattebayo_ _! —exclamó, levantando su puño._

 _—¿Ramen? ¿Qué es eso?_ _—Hisae adquirió semblante de confusión._

 _—¡¿No sabes qué es el ramen?! —gritó Naruto atónito._

 _—Pues no. —Puso cara pensativa, llevando su dedo índice a su mentón—. Supongo que... ¿Un juego de mesa? —preguntó con duda._

 _—¡El ramen es la mejor comida que has de_ _probar en toda tu_ _existencia'Dattebayo_ _! —Levantó sus brazos,_ _moviendolos_ _dinámicamente—, ¡y el mejor es el de miso y puerco de Ichiraku!_

 _En un fugaz movimiento, Naruto agarró la suave y blanca muñeca de la castaña y empezó a correr rápidamente hacia el restaurante del viejo_ _Teuchi_ _, sin darse cuenta que había producido un leve sonrojo en su acompañante. Debía que mostrarle lo cuan delicioso era el ramen, pues hasta ahora no había conocido persona alguna que no le gustara aquel sabroso platillo hecho por los mismos dioses._

 _—¡Na-Naruto-kun! —exclamó la_ _castaña con un leve tartamudeo—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Primero hay que curar tus heridas!_

 _—¡Eso puede esperar, Hisae-chan! ¡Primero tienes que probar lo maravilloso que es el ramen! —Sus ojos empezaron a brillar._

Aquel lejano recuerdo que tenía del día en que los dos se conocieron hacía varios años atrás, lo guardaba como uno de sus más valiosos e importantes sucesos en lo más profundo de su memoria. Tenía que admitir que en aquel momento se formó el primer eslabón de una larga cadena de sucesos caóticamente buenos e impredecibles, puesto que aquella bella joven de cabellera castaña había alegrado cada instante de la tan solitaria y horrible niñez por la que había pasado, volviéndose para él una persona muy _especial_.

Por ello, no le importaba cuan hundida estaba su ojiverde preferida en aquel poso sin fondo lleno de oscuridad, él estaba dispuesto a encontrar la manera de sacarla de allí cueste lo que le cueste.

—Yo te entiendo perfectamente, Hisae-chan —La miró seriamente—. No eres la única que ha pasado dolor y que ha sentido la soledad por no tener una familia. —comentó con deje de tristeza.

—Cállate Naruto —ordenó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Ni siquiera tienes una familia como para hablar de ello. —Abrió los ojos de golpe y con prepotencia—. Tú siempre has estado solo, ¿como podrías entender lo que se siente al perder los lazos con las personas que más amas?

Naruto frunció el ceño ante las duras palabras de la castaña. Hacía un par de semanas que había perdido a la persona más importante para él, a la persona a quien consideró como a un _padre_ y que le enseñó todo tipo de cosas valiosas, cuales ahora guardaba con nostalgia y aprecio en el fondo de sus recuerdos. Claro que entendía lo que era perder esos profundos lazos que tuvo y odiar con toda su alma al causante de todo ello, pero aún así no se dejó guiar por el camino de la _venganza_ como lo estaba haciendo su preciada amiga.

—Sí, es cierto —afirmó el rubio, dando un par de pasos hacia ella—. No tengo una familia y siempre eh estado solo. —Puso su puño en el pecho—, pero he logrado formar lazos con personas que ahora considero importantes para mi, al igual como el Sabio Pervertido —mencionó con dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

—¿Lazos? No me hagas reír —le dijo Hisae en tono de burla—. Jiraiya-sama fue un caso de suerte... Supongo. —Lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible—. Él era tu maestro solo porque tenías a esa bestia dentro de ti y para enseñarte a que no se salga de control —dijo, tratando de sonar dura—. No te compares conmigo, Naruto. Eh pasado cosas peores.

—¡El Sabio Pervertido no era capaz de ello'Dattebayo! —exclamó con mirada hecha furia, poniendo en punta los pelos de Hisae—. Tal vez me haya quitado mi dinero para irse a esos bares con chicas más de una vez, pero demostraba ser un gran maestro y ser casi un padre para mi. —Miró hacia el suelo—. Si me hubiera convertido en su alumno solo por lo que tú dices, él estaría igual que la gente de la Aldea, rechazándome y mirándome con desprecio.

—Vamos Naruto, eso no es nada —opinó Hisae con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro—. Tú no sabes lo que se siente que la persona a la que más admiraras haya matado a toda tu familia. —Puso nuevamente su rostro serio—. Si, según tú, sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien importante en tu vida, entonces imagínate a todas las personas que tu quieres.

La mirada de Naruto estaba perdida en un punto fijo en el suave césped bajo él, volviendo a su mente cada valioso recuerdo que tenía de la persona a quien consideraba como parte de su _familia_. Hisae sabía perfectamente la ira contenida, la prepotencia y la profunda tristeza que sintió al enterarse que Pain, el líder de Akatsuki, fue quien mató a su maestro, pero aún así demostraba el no importarle en lo absoluto.

No entendía que había sucedido con aquella alegre niña de castaños cabellos que siempre trataba de verle el lado positivo a todas las cosas, puesto que ahora lo único que veía en ella era como su corazón se iba oscureciendo por la _venganza._ Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta en como su forma de actuar fue cambiando las últimas semanas en Konoha, tal vez esto no estubiera pasando.

Por otro lado, Hisae trataba en lo posible de lucir seria y sin alguna señal de arrepentimiento o de tristeza en su rostro, dando a relucir los verdaderos sentimientos que poseía. Aparentaba mostrar indiferencia ante todo lo relacionado con Konoha, en especial con aquel rubio frente a ella, pero era casi imposible. De tan solo ver sufrir a la persona que tanto quería, su corazón se estrujaba y le dolía como si le clavaran mil agujas, haciéndola sentir terriblemente mal por ser la causante de todo ello.

Aún así no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos hacia él sean su punto débil. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era sentirse vulnerable y descubierta ante la persona que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Naruto en un leve susurro, levantando su mirada con seriedad—, ¿por qué nos haces esto, Hisae-chan? ¿Realmente quieres irte de la Aldea y abandonarnos como Sasuke lo hizo?

—¿Por qué te importa lo que hago? Ese asunto es mío, no tuyo —dijo indiferente—. Aceptalo ya, Naruto. Lo que he decidido nada ni nadie lo cambiará, ni siquiera tú.

Lentamente la castaña se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al ojiazul y dejando observar por atrás su largo y castaño cabello con unos que otros finos mechones rubios. El primer paso para lograr su anhelada venganza era cortar de raíz todo tipo de lazo procedente con Konoha, en especial el que tenía con aquel rubio con bigotes de gato.

Sabía que al principio le dolería en lo más profundo de su alma y probablemente hasta sienta como el arrepentimiento y la tristeza la carcomían por dentro, pero con el pasar del tiempo aquellos sentimientos desaparecerían poco a poco. Un buen ejemplo de todo ello era Sasuke, quien al abandonar la Aldea y obtener más poder de alguna u otra manera pudo completar su tan deseada meta: El matar a su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi. Así que si se atrevían a decir que Hisae estaba loca por lo que planeaba hacer, pues aquella 'locura' se iba a hacer realidad.

La castaña se puso nuevamente su capucha, ocultando así gran parte de su armonioso rostro y los ondulados cabellos que adornaban este delicadamente. Empezó a caminar en sentido contrario que el ojiazul, alejándose de allí con cada pisada suya y dejando una ligera huella de su suela en el suave y fértil césped. No quería escuchar respuesta alguna salir de los labios del joven rubio, puesto que ahora ya tenía suficiente con hacerlo sentir terriblemente mal.


End file.
